Freshmen
by Lord-Cthulu-Speaks
Summary: Set to the song Freshmen by The Verve Pipe. Please listen to the song while reading this to set the mood. I wrote this once upon a study hall when I had this song stuck in my head and although this is in the South Park category, it could probably fit any boyxboy couple, which is why I purposefully took out the names of the couple. Who they are is up to you, dear reader.


**For the life of me  
I cannot believe  
We'd ever die for these sins  
We were merely freshmen  
**

He was the epitome of perfection.

Cream-colored skin as blank and flawless as an open canvas, irises as dark and beautiful as an ocean in a storm. The simple ways that he moved, he arched against or away from me, the bittersweet taste of his lips, a smooth flick of his tongue. How many times had he tortured me, teased me? Backed me into a corner and make me beg to be trapped. How many times had our mouths made love to each other? An act that the rest of our bodies were too young to be experimenting with. I spent bitter days and lonely nights dreaming of the day that his body would do to mine what his tongue did to my mouth. Consume me. Please. I always did wish he could read my mind.

No matter the day, he'd always take time to profess his affections while at the same time silently denying to take anything further. I knew better than to demand that he take me, he was touchy when it came to those things.

**  
We were merely freshmen  
**

We were too young, he always argued, much too young.

I still couldn't deny that I lusted after nothing but his touch, his warmth, the pressure and friction that we made together.

He made me wait until we were older, more mature. He said that he wanted me legally, when our ages wouldn't matter. I was fourteen when he made me swear that I would never go to anyone else, never make love to anyone but him. I swore and made him promise the same. It was that night that he first touched me, a brief cup of my groin, the farthest that I'd been with anyone before, the farthest I've been with anyone since. He was all I ever wanted, and looking into his eyes as he pinned me to the sofa, I knew that I was all he ever wanted too.

**  
For the life of me  
I cannot remember  
What made us think that we were wise  
And we'd never compromise**

For the life of me  
I cannot believe  
We'd ever die for these sins  
We were merely freshmen  


Two excruciating years I waited, until the two of us were fifteen and sixteen. My birthday was in less than a week, and we had already planned out our sleepover when His parents wouldn't be home. I remember it taking all of my willpower in those days to not tear off my own clothes and force him onto me. To know that my torture was near its end gave me patience, but to be able to see his patience all but wear through gave me a desperate sort of satisfaction. He was determined to wait, but it was slaughtering him inside.

Looking back, I never really realized how adult he was being about the whole situation. Anyone who at that age could resist the pathetic pleas of their lover on top of their own desires would be years beyond themselves, and he was no exception.

**  
We'd ever die for these sins  
We were merely freshmen  
**

The glare reflecting off the police cruiser into my eyes can never be undone, can never unblind me. The yellow tape will always be lazily fluttering in the breeze, mocking me. His blood mixed with the asphalt and grime of the street can never be taken away, removed. I'll never forget the look on his face as he stared up from that yellow line, lifelessly asking something of the sky.

A hit and run they called it, at least, that's what the newspaper screamed. A tragic accident, a time of grieving for the whole town.

Nobody grieved as much, took it as hard as I did. I never got to tell him that I loved him one last time. I never got to kiss him goodbye. Our story was our little secret, with his death scattered to the wind in millions of segments, never to be seen again.

It's just me now. Only me. It's been that way ever since the funeral. I was, am, will always be my own island. Not even in the presence of his mother did I feel a kindred soul, who knows what I know, who feels as I feel.

She had lost her son, but I had lost my everything.

I am leaving this note here on his gravestone, memoir to My Love, the only one that I will ever have. Today would have been his eighteenth birthday, and what better way to honor it than by joining him in eternity?

Forever, My Love

Signed,  
_Your Baby Doll_

~

For all of the freshmen promises. I kept ours.


End file.
